


silent night

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: a rock and a hard place [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Major AU, and i kind of hate myself for it, at the same time tho, ficmas 2k17, this is technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Alone. That was the only way they’d spent every single day for thousands of years. The Kree had made them both prisoners, trapped and silent and scared.





	silent night

**Author's Note:**

> an AU that started from some old roleplay threads. I just kind of wanted to write about them a little bit, so I did, and I enjoyed it, so I'll probably write more of them in the future.

          He didn’t remember what home was anymore.

          The barren, eternally dark planet he was stranded on certainly wasn’t anyone’s  _home_. Then again, pieces of broken memories reminded him that was his own fault, that he’d been the one to wipe out all forms of life on the planet he was doomed to inhabit. There had been a society, once, a people who had made the place beautiful and alive. It had been a great planet, and he had been the one to destroy it.

          Everything that had made his prison bright and thriving had been eliminated, and it was all his doing. Anything that dared to so much as explore the planet’s surface suffered the same fate, and he was always the one to make certain of it. It was his prison and his world.

           **(**   _and, maybe, a part of him was afraid. it was a vast landscape, nothing but cold emptiness and the wind. no one else should ever have to endure it_   **)**

          Being alone, that was part of his punishment - missing the life he couldn’t even remember, spending the long nights in near total silence, giving up his own body. Nothing he had was even his own anymore, not for centuries, and he had no escape. He didn’t even exist, and that was how he was doomed to spend all of eternity.

-

          Not being able to move was the worst experience she could remember.

          She couldn’t remember much of her life from before the Kree came along and forced her into something else, but she did remember that free will existed. In theory, she used to be able to go and do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted to, without having to listen to what anyone else said about it. In reality, she was stuck.

          The Kree were supposed to help them, were supposed to make their lives easier, but they destroyed everything they touched, instead. They’d taken people,  _good_  people, and made them into abominations. They’d used her to clean up their messes. She was cold and alone because of  _them_.

          Because of all that they’d done to her and those around her, she couldn’t do anything. She’d been trapped and vulnerable while generations of people tormented her. They locked her away, cut out pieces of her, moved her solid form from place to place, screamed at her like she somehow held all the answers to the universe.

           **(**   _do something, the boy had screamed at her. do something, as if she hadn’t been trying to do anything at all for thousands of years. do something, as if she had so much as fingers left to twitch_   **)**

          It wasn’t the loneliness that had broken her, in the end. What broke her was the sudden realization that she was already broken, and there was no way to put the pieces back together.


End file.
